Addiction
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Bensley, Virginia. Six victims, only three bodies. All brunette, all fair skinned, and all brown eyed. Sound familiar? Guess who might fall a victim. Will she have something valuable to protect? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! We have a new case."

The team heard the urgency in JJ's voice, so everyone ran into the conference room. Garcia and JJ were both standing next to the monitor.

"In Bensley, Virginia, six women went missing, all on consecutive Tuesday's."

JJ turned on the monitor, where six pictures showed. All young brunettes, maybe in their early to late thirties. All have brown eyes, fair skin and their names appeared below their pictures.

"Ally Jenson went missing last month. She told her co-worker she was going to lunch, and never returned. She was found the next Saturday, her eyes were cut out and she was wearing only a guarder belt. Next is Julia Benium, she went missing the following Tuesday after a business meeting downtown from her office. She was found the next Friday, her head shaved and two knife wounds penetrating her blazer into her chest. Following is Olivia Henderson. She is the youngest of them all, only twenty-eight. She went missing from her office. She made a trip to the restroom, but never came back. Her credit card was used the next day, Wednesday, at a local sex shop, and then found on Thursday. Her throat was slit and she was only bare on the lower half of her torso. A rape kit was run on her, and she had been molested only once, and considering the forensic team only finding a small amount of semen, it wasn't long-"

"JJ, how are they all connected other than being taken on Tuesdays?"

JJ and Garcia both frowned at Morgan's interruption. "Other than the Tuesday kidnappings, all of the bones in their bodies were broken, except for the neck and collar bones."

JJ watched as Emily, and Rossi nodded, and then looked back at Morgan. "May I finish now?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Alright. Next victim is Diana Reese. She was taken from her home when she went outside to walk her dog. The dog was found only two hours after her husband called the police. He was covered in blood, and the next day, Diana was found in a sewage grate. No one knows how she got in without her breaking her neck, but she was still alive and breathing."

Hotch's eyebrows shot up. "She was alive?"

Garcia nodded. "Yes, but she's in therapy because her husband signed her up for a year. That man is odd if you ask me, and I'm the oddest you all know."

Everyone in the room smiled, but JJ continued.

"I plan on talking to her later on. Anyway, next victim is Susan Bondel. She was at the local bowling alley when she disappeared. She has not been found, so-"

"So we're considering the Unsub still has her."

JJ smiled at Hotch and nodded.

"Last victim, the eldest of the six. Her name is Jennifer Wexler and she was on a coffee run from her office when she was taken. She was not found anywhere yet either."

"So," Emily began, her pen doodling on her paper. "What we have is an Unsub that takes women on consecutive Tuesday's, breaking almost every bone in their body, and changing most of his MO when the situation changes?"

JJ nodded as she and Garcia sat down. "But there's something else."

They all turned to the sound of a bang, and Reid ran through the door. He sat down between Morgan and Emily, and everyone was just smirking at him.

"What?"

Emily touched his forehead and then his neck. "You have a fever Reid."

Morgan threw his paper in the trash.

"Why'd you do that?" Reid asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"You got snot on my paper, man. You think I wanted that?"

The room filled with laughter, until JJ got her attention back to her. "As I was saying, there's something else. The first three victims, the ones that were found dead, their families were sent videos."

Rossi's eyes squinted. "Videos?"

JJ nodded as Garcia started to set up the video.

"This video is of Julia Benium. The video camera moves with their movements."

A black screen filled the monitor. There were bright blue balls, of all sizes, hanging from ropes. They looked like exercise balls used at a gym. Some music began to play, and Julia Benium dropped from the ceiling. She hit the first ball with full force, a sickening crack heard through the spacious room.

Emily and Garcia winced when they saw as she fell from that ball and was freefalling until she hit another one.

She finally reached a group of balls right in the center and held on. She looked up and cursed.

"I trusted you!" she yelled, her voice thick and filled with tears.

Her wrists were taped together and she had on a neck brace.

The balls began to move and she tried to hold on, but fell. The camera stopped moving, and all you heard was a scream, and then a sickening… splat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is mainly about Hotch and Emily, but the next chapter will be about them and the case. But, it wont if you dnt R&R and tell me to continue, please!

The ride to Bensley wasn't too long, but it was quiet and still. Hotch, and Emily were in one SUV, while the others had taken the shorter route to the police station.

"So," Rossi began, his hands steady on the wheel. "Why did Hotch and Emily want to interview Olivia Henderson's family?"

Derek shrugged and looked behind him to JJ and Reid, but both of them shrugged as well. "No idea, but they've been really quiet for the past couple of months."

"Do you think their involved?"

Derek and Rossi smirked at JJ's statement. "Probably not. But, they have been really weird, I agree with Derek. What about you Reid?"

The boy genius looked up from his word search and frowned. "What?"

Everyone laughed as they parked the SUV, except for Reid, who didn't stop asking JJ until she screamed at him she had to pee. He backed off of her for the rest of the day.

Emily and Hotch drove not five miles down the interstate when he asked his question.

"So, are you feeling ok today?"

Emily sighed and nodded her head as she looked out the window to the passing cars. "I feel ok. Do you feel like backing off anytime soon?"

Hotch scowled out the window and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Emily, I'm just trying to understand if my girlfriend is ok with my baby."

"Well YOUR girlfriend wants this baby out of her already because they've been using her bladder as a bouncy castle, her stomach as a puke machine and her head as a migraine maker!"

Hotch was stunned by the harshness in her voice, but kept his voice calm. "Emily-"

"No! No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He saw her eyes get blurry with tears and her hands quickly wiping them away. He reached over to her side and grasped her hand. "Em, sweetie, calm down ok?"

He saw her nod her head as they turned off their exit.

"Emily, don't blame yourself for the outbursts. Blame the hormones. Even better… blame me."

Emily laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

She saw her boyfriend smile out the windshield.

"I love you too sweetheart."

After a few moments of silence, driving down some dirt road in Bensley, Hotch spoke to his girlfriend once more, just to see…

"Emily, did you notice anything about the victims?"

She shot him a look of confusion and then laughed lightly. "Nothing except for the fact they all looked alike. But I didn't see any recognition to anyone. Why?"

"Em… they all had brown hair, and fair skin-"

"And brown eyes. What of it?"

"Emily-"

She took her hand away from his and clasped it with her other in her lap. "Can we please not talk about it?"

"So you did notice."

Emily shook her head and began to stare out her window again. "Yeah I did, but I'm choosing not to react about it because it will put stress on our baby. Now do you want that?"

Hotch shook his head and parked the car into the driveway of the Henderson's.

"Good." Emily sighed, opening her door. "Now lets catch this son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi and JJ make their way out of the copy room and into the corner of the precinct where Derek and Reid were working on victimology.

JJ began fixing her shirt as Reid drew on his map. Rossi walked up to Derek with a discrete smile on his bearded face. "So what have you two come up with?"

Derek turned to the older man at laughed at the hickey under his ear. "Either you got clubbed with a hammer or you and JJ got some lovin' done back there."

JJ came up behind Dave and hit Derek in the forehead. "Mind your business. Now where are you both on victimology?"

Reid's face lit up as he walked over to JJ. "Ok, so what we have so far is that they all worked in small businesses, but they were all successful woman. All brunette, brown eyes and abnormally pale skin, yet that we all know. What we didn't know, is that they all have the same facial features and bone structure."

"Explain pretty boy."

JJ and Rossi chuckled at Derek while Reid pointed to the picture on the billboard. "All have high cheekbones, long, elegant noses and necks, and their chins create an oval shape when they smile. Also, their eyes aren't football shaped or oval shaped. They start wide on the outside, then when they come into the nose area, they create a point."

Derek and Dave both were looking at the photos when Emily and Hotch appeared beside them. "We talked to Priscilla Henderson, Olivia's mother. She's completely insane, we ran out of there as fast as we could."

JJ turned to Emily to see a bruise on her face. "Oh my God, Emily! What happened to you?"

Emily gave a small chuckle as she sat at the table along with Dave and JJ. "Mrs. Henderson thought I was her daughter, so she came after me. Apparently, we look very much alike. She picked up a lamp from the coffee table and screamed at me for lying to her and not calling when she worried. Hotch told me to play along, so I told her I was sorry and I didn't know that I worried her like that. She told Hotch to wait outside while we talked, and so he did. I sat in the living room with the woman for at least ten minutes, talking about Olivia's father, Olivia's brother's new wife and son and Olivia's pension."

Derek came back over to the table and handed Emily a water, knowing, for some reason, she wasn't drinking coffee right now. She thanked him and took a gulp before continuing. "She kept moving closer to me while we sat on the couch. She had her hand rubbing my knee, much to my dismay. It was kind of creepy. I immediately stood up and began walking out, saying I would call her when I got home safely. She grabbed my arm and backed me into a wall. Her hands were really tight on my arms and she slapped me across the face before I ran out into the SUV and we drove away."

Dave sat back in his chair and sighed. "Looks like we have a suspect on our hands."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek had driven Emily back to the Henderson's that night.

The team decided, since Emily looked live the victims, that she had to play along with Priscilla Henderson while she questioned her. Much to Hotch's dismay.

Emily watched as Derek smiled and drove away. She turned to the house and sighed before walking to the door.

The team had told her to change into something highlighted her features. She had chosen a black skirt and a white, almost see-through, blouse to help emphasize the Olivia look. Hopefully it helped.

Emily knocked lightly on the door, and didn't have to wait a second before it swung open to reveal a smiling Priscilla Henderson. She immediately took Emily into a hug, one she accepted quickly. "Hey mom."

Priscilla pulled back and kissed Emily's cheek. "Hello Liv. Oh, I knew you'd come home. Why don't you come in and sit? I'll make us some tea."

Ten minutes later, both women had their tea and were sitting in the living room; Emily on the couch, and Priscilla in her chair.

"So, are you alright without Tyler?"

Emily's mind went racing as she quietly sipped her tea. Tyler was a recent ex of Olivia. She eventually smiled up at Olivia's mother. "I'm doing alright, mother. Thanks. Have you contacted dad?"

Emily and Priscilla had talked about Olivia's father, Peter, in their first meeting. Apparently, him and Priscilla were divorced, and lived in different states.

Priscilla sighed as she set down her tea cup. "I contacted him this morning, after you left. He didn't believe you came back, so I just hung up on him. He said hello, but it was sarcastic."

The room fell silent. Nothing was heard for moments until Priscilla stood up and sat closely beside Emily. She took the cup from Emily's hand and set it down before smiling at her and taking both hands into hers.

"You remember how I would always tell you how beautiful you looked when you were younger? You would always ask if you looked alright, but when I told you that you looked beautiful as always, you would scoff and laugh in my face. You were one typical teenager."

Emily smiled slightly at Mrs. Henderson. She might be a tiny bit crazy, but she had a heart for her deceased daughter. Before Emily could say anything, Priscilla spoke again.

"You're still very beautiful sweetheart." Priscilla's fingers began to caress Emily's cheek. Emily's eyes widened at the movement, and she grabbed Priscilla's hand, making her look at her, startled.

"Mom, I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back, ok?"

Priscilla smiled as Emily got up and did everything but run to the bathroom down the hall. Once she closed the door, she looked at herself in the mirror inside.

This woman was starting to creep her out. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. She turned the water off and dabbed her face with the towel before opening the door. She held in a gasp when Priscilla was found standing outside the door with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Hello dear."

Priscilla's voice was soft and seductive. Something that shivered every bone in Emily's body.

"Are you alright?"

Emily's hand tightened on the doorknob, but nodded slightly and let out a nervous laugh. "Yes. Yes, mother I'm alright. Um, did you need something?"

Priscilla made her way into the bathroom, making Emily back into the tub. She grasped the towel hanger just as she tripped over the floor mat, catching herself before falling.

Priscilla closed the door and locked it before turning to Emily. "Do you remember when we would go to the lake with your brother and father? We would all have to shower at one time because there wouldn't be enough water for us to do so separately. Your father would wash your brother before himself… and I would do the same to you."

Emily's eyes widened as the woman came closer and closer with each word. She was now back as far as she could without falling into the tub. "Um, no mother, I don't remember that."

Priscilla's eyes were light and frightful as her fingers stroked Emily's jaw line, causing Emily to shiver. "You were so beautiful. So pure-"

"Mother, stop-"

"-You had such soft skin-"

"-Mother, please stop-"

"-I always loved to wash your beautiful body. I bet it's still as fair and smooth as it was back then-"

"Priscilla!"

The older woman's hands stopped their journey on Emily's chin. She smiled slightly and moved as close as she could to Emily. "You have never called me that. Is there a reason?"

Emily was scared. This woman was a crazy, delusional, lovesick person who was about to do… something, that Emily didn't know of. But she was pretty sure she didn't want to. "You're s-scaring me. P-please stop touching me."

Priscilla pouted as if she were a baby who didn't get their play toy. Her fingers soon went to Emily neck and trailed down her chest before undoing the first button.

"Mother-"

"Olivia, shh. You will ruin our reunion if you talk. You see that?" She nodded her head in the direction of the sink. Emily quickly took her eyes off of the older woman and restrained herself from screaming at the gun sitting on the sink. She hadn't noticed anything in the older woman's hands when she came in.

The last button of Emily's shirt was undone and it slowly slipped to the floor. "You do anything to ruin this joyous occasion, I will make you pay, Olivia. Do you understand me?"

Emily felt fearful tears in her eyes as she looked down at the woman who was now slipping off her skirt.

"Yes… mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily slowly opened the bathroom door and looked out into the hallway. She sighed as she tightened the robe around her body, making sure the red marks didn't show.

Priscilla Henderson had done everything but practically rub her raw. She had spent two hours washing Emily's hair, scrubbing a washcloth up and down Emily's chest, neck and lower back. She made Emily stand against the wall the entire time. When she was done with her front, she made her turn and face the wall, her hands holding the wet tiles above her head.

Emily began walking through the hallway before coming about a small bedroom. She looked in to find Priscilla pulling down the comforter. She began to slowly turn around, trying to make sure Priscilla didn't see her, but knew she failed when the name 'Olivia' was called. She put on a nervous smile and turned to see Priscilla standing right before her.

"Hello my sweetheart. Are you hungry? Would you like to watch a movie?"

Emily wrapped one arm around her waist and used her other hand to close the robe in front of her chest. She gently shook her head and stared down at Mrs. Henderson. "No, mother, no thank you. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Priscilla's smiled was tiny and soft. "What a coincidence. I was going to do the same. Let me help you into bed my darling."

Emily quickly shook her head as Priscilla grabbed the hand around her waist. "No, I can do it by myself. I don't need any-"

"Quiet dear."

Emily immediately shut her mouth and nodded while Priscilla led her over to the bed. She watched as her 'mother' walked briskly into the closet, then appeared again with a white night gown. "Drop your robe sweetheart."

Emily held back more tears. She wasn't used to crying this much, but the emotional pain was horrible.

"Mother… it's a little chilly. Maybe I should just wear the robe to bed."

"Or maybe I could close the window."

Without Emily's reply, Priscilla shut the window and grabbed something off of the nightstand. Emily couldn't see what she was doing, but she turned back around and smiled at Emily. "Now drop your robe for me sweetheart."

Emily reluctantly undid the belt of her robe, and slowly dropped it to the ground. The cold air hit her marked skin like a fire. It surrounded her and buried her, as did her shame and embarrassment. She watched as Priscilla smiled and walked up to her, handing the night gown out. Emily took the nightgown and quickly shoved it over her head. When the nightgown was on her, Priscilla grabbed her hand again and pulled her over to the bed. Emily sat down next to the pillow and scratched the top of her head slightly, signaling Priscilla to leave the room.

"Well, you get a goodnight dear. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Just as Emily thought Priscilla was about to leave, she completely froze when her lips touched hers. It was a quick peck, but it scared the shit out of her.

"Goodnight my sweet girl."

Emily watched as Priscilla walked out of the room and down the hall. Emily quickly stood and peaked out the door to see the door at the other end of the hallway shut tight.

She needed to find a way out, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch and Derek were sitting at the table in their corner of the precinct when JJ ran up to them.

"Guys, Em still isn't back and I'm starting to worry."

Hotch immediately looked up and caught Dave's glare. "But I thought she came back an hour ago."

JJ shook her head and turned when she saw Reid appear next to her. "Guys, if Emily isn't back yet, it might be Priscilla that has her."

Hotch's eyes turned to scowl at Reid. "Has her? Like kidnap her?"

Reid shook his head immediately. "No, no! I mean has her in her house as a guest or something. Emily could have stayed to question her further because it went great to begin with."

Everyone solemnly nodded their heads as Hotch stood up. "I need some air."

Hotch made his way out into the front of the precinct and stopped when he got to his car. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Emily's number. If she didn't answer, something was definitely wrong.

.

..

.

Emily was looking around her room when her phone began to ring. She ran to her purse and shuffled through it before picking up the blaring item. She pressed the answer button, but looked out of her room to make sure Priscilla didn't hear. No one was out there.

She had to be quiet. She couldn't be loud, not one bit, or there would be more of Priscilla's torture.

Emily brought the phone to her ear and hid behind her door in case Priscilla decided to go into the living room or kitchen. "Hello?"

"Emily!"

Emily smiled and wanted to cry when she heard her boyfriend on the other end.

"Oh my God, Aaron, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Emily, are you crying?"

Emily sighed. "I'm about to."

There was a brief silence on the other end. "Emily, where are you?"

Emily let a tear escape down her cheek as she looked back out into the hallway. "I'm at Priscilla Henderson's house. She thinks I'm her daughter still… Aaron, I'm scared."

"Honey, why are you whispering?"

Emily silently closed the door and leaned against it, trying not to make a sound. "Priscilla is in the room near mine and I can't speak loud or she'll kill me."

"What?"

Emily whimpered into the phone. "Honey, she threatened me with a gun before. She undressed me a-and… she washed me repeatedly until I was practically out of skin. A-Aaron I'm so scared."

Just then, there was the sound of a door opening from the other side of her door. She gasped and turned off her light before hiding in her closet. She made sure to be in the back corner and hidden behind coats and a couple of dresses when there was a slight knock on her door.

"Olivia? Olivia, sweetheart, are you sleeping?"

Emily cried silently into her phone after hearing Priscilla's voice. "Aaron, she's coming into my room to get me, I have to hang up."

"Emily! We're coming as soon as we can."

"No, no! Please you can't do that. She'll kill me if you do. I have a waterproof microphone on my watch. I'll turn it on so you can hear everything, just get the radio and let the team listen."

Emily heard the bedroom door open and light footsteps walking towards her bed before hearing her boyfriend over the phone.

"We'll get you as soon as it's safe, sweetheart. I'll get you and our baby."

She quickly hung up the phone and wiped away her tears. She stood, pretending to search through the clothing, when Priscilla appeared in the closet doorway. "Oh Olivia, what on earth are you doing at this hour?"

Emily turned to Priscilla and put on a fake smile. "I was just randomly looking through some clothing. What are you doing in here? Did you need something, mother?"

Priscilla shook her head as she reached out and grabbed Emily's hand. They made their way to the center of the room before Priscilla dropped her hand. "I remembered another memory and I thought I'd share it with you. It's quite nice."

Emily nodded her head and sat on the foot of Olivia's bed. "You can tell me, mother."

Priscilla stood awkwardly in front of Emily as she began to speak. "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't remember. You were so young. It was you, your brother and I and we were walking on the beach one night. It was when we lived in Long Island. You were only four. Jeremy," Emily guessed that was the brother. "he was only eleven."

Emily nodded her head slightly to signal Priscilla to continue.

"You and Jeremy were fighting about something, and I loved how you both were expressing your love and aggression towards one another. I immediately had you two down in the sand, both of you were naked and I had my way with you both… I felt so sorry, and so me and your father took you both to a hypnotist. You wouldn't remember a thing."

Emily's eyes bugged out of her head as she heard the story. She shifted awkwardly on the bed. "I, uh… well, why are you telling me now, then?"

Priscilla stepped forward and grabbed Emily's hands. Emily flinched slightly as Priscilla knelt down in front of her. The way Priscilla's hands were gripping hers - the pain was coursing through her, running up her arms.

"I needed you to know the truth Olivia. I want you to know how sorry I am for taking you and your brother's innocence away. I was really sorry."

Emily's eyes widened once more as Priscilla let her hands go and rested on her thighs. She squirmed slightly under the hands of Mrs. Henderson. "Was?"

"I was sorry Olivia, but you returned my kiss before. You must know that I love you."

Emily's heart was pounding so hard from her fear, she could barely register the fact that Priscilla's hands were creeping up her night gown. She immediately jumped up and moved away from Priscilla, who was now beginning to stand.

"You stay away from me, Priscilla."

"Oh baby, you must know how I've wanted you-"

"Stop!"

Priscilla stared at her as she moved to the door and attached a lock. Emily quickly turned on the microphone on her watch before looking around the room for something to have as a weapon. Her eyes landed on a lamp on the nightstand. She quickly picked it up and turned back to Priscilla who was smiling at her.

"Olivia what are you doing?"

"You stay away from me, Priscilla."

Priscilla stepped forward just a tiny bit, just to be in front of Emily. "Olivia, put the lamp down. You don't want to hurt yourself, sweetheart."

Emily shook her head and armed the lamp over her shoulder. "You think I wont use this on you? I'll slam your head in if you come ANY closer to me!"

"Olivia!" Priscilla's tone was harsh and vile. "You never speak to your mother that way!"

"You have sent me so many mixed messages since I walked through the fucking door! You rubbed my raw in the shower and kissed me before walking to your own bedroom! You are NOT my mother!" Of course, Emily knew she wasn't this woman's daughter, but it just seemed like she had to say it that way.

Priscilla plastered a smile on her face while slowly advancing towards Emily. "My sweetheart, please put it down-"

"Get away, Priscilla!"

"Olivia, come to mother."

"Stop!"

Before Priscilla could get out another word, Emily smashed the lamp over the woman's head. Priscilla fell to the floor, with a slow blood flow coming from above her left ear. Emily dropped the lamp and ran to the door. She tried to yank it open, but it wouldn't budge. She cried out for help as she ran to the window and banged on it.

"Help! Somebody help me, please!"

She looked into the dark of the night to see someone walking past the house. She ran back to the bedroom door and grabbed the lamp that she had knocked Priscilla out with. She smashed the bottom of the lamp against the lock furiously. She did it twice more before it came crashing down to the floor.

Emily let out a real smile and yanked the door open before running through the living room. She opened the front door and ran out to the man walking. He met her eyes and grabbed her before she fell. They looked at each other for a minute before he saw her tears.

"Are you ok?"

Emily let out a sigh as she grasped his arms. "You have to help me, please. My name is Emily Prentiss and I work for the FBI. My team and I are working a case down at the precinct in town. Please, I need you to drive me there."

"Uh, ma'am, what were you doing in Priscilla Henderson's house?"

"She kidnapped me because she thought I was her daughter. Please, drive me to the precinct."

The man shook his head and grabbed her arms, beginning to pull her back to the house. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Emily. My mother kidnapped you for a reason. It's my turn to do the tests."

Emily planted her feet on the ground and let them drag as the man pulled her into the house. "Get off of me! Please, let me go!"

He threw her onto the couch as he locked the door and brought a gun out from his waistband. "Get up."

Emily slowly stood and let out a shaky breath. "Please, just l-let me g-go." Her tears were staining her cheeks as he pushed her into a bedroom. He locked the door and turned to see her standing in front of him.

"My name is Jeremy."

Emily nodded her head as her tears hit the floor. "I know. Please, please let me go. Your mother already felt me up while washing me in the shower. Please, d-don't do anything to me. P-please."

Jeremy laid his gun on the nightstand and shook his head. He took a rope from his back pocket and began tying Emily's hands together. She shook her head and began pleading again. "Please Jeremy. Just let me go, please. You don't want to hurt me."

"I won't be hurting you Emily."

She let out a sob as he pulled a knot in the wrap. "P-please Jeremy. I'm pregnant."

Jeremy immediately stopped tying her hands together, but lifted her up over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Emily slammed her hands against Jeremy's back as she cried.

"Stop! Please, let me go. Please!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily continued to scream as Jeremy carried her down a flight of stairs into the basement. The tears flowed down her cheeks as her hands thumped against his back.

She heard a door open and she was gently laid on a mattress. She cried as he straddled her and pushed on her shoulders.

"P-please," Emily chocked out. Her eyes resting on his pale face. "Please Jeremy, don't do this."

He took a knife from beside her and pressed it against her neck. "How long?"

Emily looked at him with confusion. "How long what?"

"How long have you been pregnant!"

Emily winced slightly but minded the blade against her neck. "About two months."

Jeremy got off of her and reached his hands under her nightgown. He looked up as he heard her begging. "Please Jeremy, stop."

"Why?"

Emily choked on her tears as she spoke. "You might hurt my baby."

She watched as he shook his head and he pulled her panties off and threw them in a corner. "Not if I'm gentle."

Emily cried silently as he straddled her again and put her tied hands around his neck, making their faces come close together. She turned her head to the side and silently cried as she heard the zipper of his pants.

Jeremy pressed his lips against her ear, making Emily's stomach flip with nausea. "I'm going to do my best to not hurt your little baby. Don't worry, I'm doing this for mother."

Before Emily could respond, Jeremy slid into her and she let out a gasp. He was slow and gentle, but it felt like forever as he thrust in and out repeatedly before slowly pulling out. He left, but not before kissing her forehead, and wishing her a goodnight sleep. Emily curled herself into a ball, her tied wrists around her knees, as her cried were heard by her, and only her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch and Dave were sitting at the small table with Derek and Reid as they listened to Emily and Jeremy.

As Hotch heard a zipper and a whimper, he slammed his hands against the table and abruptly walked outside. Dave followed him as JJ sadly took his place at the table.

Dave got outside and found Hotch kicking the tire of his SUV.

"Aaron, what's going on?"

Hotch turned to Dave with angry eyes. "What's going on? Emily is trapped with a psycho family! Sure, she probably killed the mother, but now she's being raped by the fucking son!"

Dave kept calm as Hotch kicked the tire once more. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

Hotch let a tear trail down his cheek as he sadly nodded. "It's mine… she's my girlfriend."

Dave nodded and brought Hotch into a hug. Hotch sobbed into his friend's shoulder, showing no sign of strength at that point. "S-she's my g-girlfriend. I l-love her and s-she's held hostage and won't let u-us in!"

Dave nodded and backed away from Hotch slightly to see his red face. "Good news is, she's one hell of a trooper and she'll survive, Aaron. Believe me."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily awoke to the sound of rustling metal. She turned to see she was locked in a storage unit in the basement, and the noise was coming from her side. She turned fully onto her side and saw two women staring at her.

"Are you ok?"

Emily sat up and rubbed her tied hands against her eyes. When she looked back at the women her eyes widened. "Susan?"

The woman on the right nodded as the other pointed to herself. "I'm Jennifer. Who are you?"

Emily scratched her head as she looked at the blurry figures in front of her. "I'm Emily. I work for the FBI. How long have you two been there?"

Jennifer and Susan shared a sad look before turning back to Emily. "Here as in this house here, or here as in watching you get raped by the psychotic killer?"

Emily sighed and gave a chuckle, one that held no humor. "I guess that answers that question." Emily stood and stumbled a bit, before walking over to Susan and Jennifer. She held onto the metal fence as she settled down onto the cold floor. "How long has it been since you two have eaten?"

Jennifer fixed the bra that covered her top, as Susan fixed her robe. "Two days maybe. What about you?"

Emily adjusted her nightgown under her as she fixated her eyes on the rope binding her hands together. "I had dinner with Priscilla last night. Not the best way to get a meal."

Emily looked up at Jennifer and tears filled her eyes. "Did she get you in the shower? Like, force you in?"

Jennifer shook her head, and before Emily could ask, so did Susan.

Tears fell down Emily's cheeks as she lowered her head and bit her lip. She felt a hand on her fingers that were connected with the fence and she looked up. Susan gave her a sad smiled a rubbed her thumb over her fingers. "It's ok. Please don't cry. If you, an FBI agent, cried and breaks, what do you think we will do?"

Emily smiled at her slightly and hooked Susan's fingers with hers. "I'm going to get my team in here, ok? They're going to come and we'll all be safe, alright?"

Jennifer and Susan both shook their heads immediately. "You can't do that, Jeremy will kill us all."

Emily shook her head and sighed. "You both have to trust me, alright? Please. It's not just for you two, but me as well. I need to know if my baby is alright. So, can you two keep quiet about it if Jeremy comes back down?"

Susan and Jennifer reluctantly nodded as Emily took her hands back and lifted her wrists to her mouth. "Hotch, Dave. Anybody, I'm at 62 Pine Drive. Derek dropped me off, and Hotch, you also know where this is. Please, I have Jennifer Wexler and Susan Bondel with me in the cellar. Guys, I'm pregnant. Both girls and I need medical help, immediately. Please. The address is 62 Pine Drive. Hurry."

Before Emily could speak to Susan and Jennifer, there were footsteps coming down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch and Dave entered the precinct and were quickly met by a jumpy Spencer Reid.

"Emily told us to come!"

Hotch immediately yelled to the team.

"Lets go!"

…

..

.

..

…

Emily, Susan and Jennifer went back to their beginning positions. Emily laid on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. She saw Jeremy appear and began to unlock her cell. When the door opened, he stood beside her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Emily nodded and wiped her eyes. "I feel fine."

Jeremy smiled lightly before forcefully grabbing her arm and forcing her to her feet. She groaned in pain as he forced her against his chest, their faces inches apart. "I heard the call."

Emily held her strong face as his grip became more fierce. "What call?"

"The call to your FBI team!"

"I didn't call them. I don't have a cell phone."

"Don't you lie to me!"

"Jeremy! I'm not lying. I don't have a cell phone, I have no way to call anyone."

He looked into her eyes before slapping her across the face. She looked back up at him with sad eyes before trudging her out the door of her cell. She screamed as he dragged her across the cellar floor, and over to a door in the corner. Emily heard screaming over hers, and she and Jeremy turned to see Susan and Jennifer.

"Stop!"

"Let her go Jeremy."

"She hasn't done anything!"

"And she's pregnant!"

Jeremy didn't listen as he dragged a screaming and sobbing Emily through the door. "Help! Susan! Jennifer! Help me, please!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy dragged a screaming Emily through a dark room, and to a wall. He slammed her against the ground, causing her to sob harder.

"P-please stop."

Jeremy pulled a handle attached to the wall, and a light appeared, almost blinding them both. Emily looked through the opening and saw ropes hanging from the ceiling… she knew where this was heading.

"Please, Jeremy please. Let me go, I won't say anything… please."

He shook his head and grabbed a gurney by the door. "Can't do that, Emily. Don't worry, I'll let you fall down on your back. Your baby won't get the first impact."

Emily wailed harder and began to kick her legs at him as he moved closer. He grabbed her flailing foot and she gave up all defenses. She broke down.

Jeremy picked her up, and found she was deadweight. He stood her up against the wall and pulled a neck brace out from a box in the corner. He looked at her and sighed. Her eyes were red and puffy, mouth open as she pleading with her eyes and moans of displeasure.

"Begging will get you nowhere, Emily."

He strapped the neck brace on her and smoothed down her hair. "Last words?"

She shook her head vigorously and started to wail into his shirt. "P-please! I need you t-to let me go. Please Jeremy! Please!"

"I found my mother dead upstairs. You're going to pay."

"Please!"

Jeremy picked her up and laid her onto the gurney. He began to inch her into the opening, letting her eyes adjust to the light, even though they were closed because of her crying.

"No! Please, Aaron! Help me!"


	12. Chapter 12

The SUV's came to a screeching stop in front of Priscilla Henderson's house and the team quickly jumped out and ran towards the door. Hotch and Morgan had their guns drawn. After sharing a slight nod, Hotch kicked in the door and they all went racing inside.

Morgan and Hotch led away from the group and walked towards a door by the bathroom. Morgan slowly opened it and looked down. "Jeremy Henderson, this is the FBI."

"Help!"

Hotch and Morgan signaled the rest of the team and they went racing down the steps to see two women standing in a cage. "Names?"

"Susan and Jennifer. Jeremy took Emily into the next room. You have to hurry."

Hotch and JJ made their way to the door and listened for a moment, only to hear screeching hollers. They rammed through the door to see Jeremy holding onto a gurney… with sprawling legs being the only thing shown in the room.

"Jeremy Henderson, my name is Aaron Hotchner and I'm with the FBI. Step away from her now."

Jeremy shook his head as he held onto the gurney. "You must be the baby's father. I'm sure it would have been a beautiful baby."

With that, he shoved the gurney through the hole. "Aaron!"

"Emily!"

Hotch ran to the hole while JJ cuffed Jeremy. Hotch was able to stick his upper body through and look down, to see Emily's tied wrists latched onto a thick rope, that happened to be holding a ball. "Emily, hold on!"

"Yeah, like I'd think of anything else!"

Emily held on with all her strength as she let the tears flow. She might have lost her baby. Their baby. She could die at any second.

"Emily!"

"What?"

"I need you to grab my hand so I can pull you up."

Emily was already shaking her head as she gripped the rope tighter. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I'll fall." Her voice was soft and sad, and Hotch almost wanted to cry.

"Honey, I need you to think of cocoa." They had named the baby cocoa, for now. She had craved chocolate, anything chocolate, and it always made her happy. "I need you to think of the life she could have. The boys I'll scare away, and the future she could have."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"The same way I know that you have the strength to grab my hand."

Emily slowly looked up as her feet dangled below her. Hotch's hand wasn't as far away as she thought it would be. She took a deep breath and whispered a quick prayer before reaching out for her boyfriend's hand. The ball began to shake slightly, and she quickly grasped it again. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can. You were close, just try again."

Emily shook her head, but reached out again. The ball swung, but closer to the wall instead of farther away. Her other hand began to slip, so she took a chance. The only chance. She jumped for her boyfriend's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch grunted, but smiled gratefully, when Emily latched onto his hand. He yanked on both of her arms and tried pulling her up.

"Aaron, I'm slipping." Her voice wavered with tears as she gripped his hands.

Hotch turned to see Hotch and Reid coming into the room. "Help me, I have Emily."

Reid and Morgan ran to him, both tugging on his waist.

"Reid, move you're in my way!"

"I wanna help!"

"Reid, you're too scrawny!"

"I am not!"

Hotch rolled his eyes as he tugged harder. "Hey! My girlfriend is going to die unless one of you helps me. Stop the damn arguing and help me!"

Reid immediately backed up and watched Morgan and Hotch pull Emily through the hole. Hotch picked her up bridal style, as if she weighed nothing, and let her sob into his neck. He made his way up the stairs and outside with her whimpering in his arms. The paramedics checked her over before before laying her on a gurney and setting her in the ambulance.

"Where's my boyfriend?"

The EMT shook her head. "Ma'am, he's dealing with one of his agents. We need to get you to the hospital and check on you baby."

Emily grabbed the woman's hand as she was about to shut the door. "Not without my baby's father."


	14. Chapter 14

The EMT had gotten Hotch to get into the ambulance so Emily would calm down. He was sitting next to Emily, who was laying on a gurney, holding her hand, tight. The EMT was currently checking over Emily for and scraps or cuts, when she looked up to Emily.

"Ms. Prentiss, can you tell me exactly what happened while you were captured?"

Emily leaned on her one elbow, facing the doctor that was examining her legs. "Why?"

"You said you were pregnant?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Your vaginal area is bleeding, ma'am."

Emily and Hotch shared a nervous look before the tears formed in Emily's eyes as the EMT screamed at the driver to go faster.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily was lying in her hospital bed, fiddling with the robe that covered her stomach, when a doctor stepped in, Hotch close behind him. Emily's smile was genuine as he came over and grasped her hands. They shared a small kiss before turning to the doctor.

"Hello Emily. You remember me from your surgery?"

Emily nodded slightly and felt Hotch's hand tighten around hers. "What is it? Am I ok? Is the baby?"

The doctor smiled softly at her as he held up a hand. "Emily, calm down, alright? You're perfectly fine, and so is your baby."

Emily and Hotch both let out a relieved smile and thanked the doctor. He said that she'd have to stay over night for evaluation, and gave a smile, before leaving the room. Hotch sat on the side of Emily's bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We're ok." His whisper was soft ad tearful, making Emily look up. "Aaron, are you alright?"

Hotch looked down at her and smiled before kissing her head. "I'm great. I'm happy, really happy."

Emily smiled and put her hands on his cheeks. "Good, because so am I."

They shared a quick peck before looking into each other's eyes. There was a moment of silence before his lips came crashing down on hers. He wrapped his hands in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to straddle her fragile body. He slid the sheet down to her ankles, and gave her one final kiss on the lips before starting down her neck. Her soft moan, and her fingers running through his hair, made him even more aroused.

Emily moaned as her boyfriend squeezed one of her breasts and stuck his other hand down, under her hospital gown. Their eyes met and they smile before sharing a steam filled kiss. They stayed locked together until a cough interrupted their embrace. They broke apart and both looked towards the door to see the doctor there, staring at them with an accusing look. Hotch turned back to Emily and began to stutter.

"Well, uh… yes ma'am your temperature is 98.6. Congratulations, I think you could possibly leave tomorrow."

Emily tightly sealed her lips as she nodded. He jumped off the bed and made his way out the door, nodding at the doctor on the way out. The doctor looked at a blushing Emily and smiled. "Must be nice."

She looked at him confused. "What is?"

"To be in love."


	16. Chapter 16

It was seven months later when Emily walked through the front door of her house. "Honey, I'm pissed."

Emily and Hotch had gotten married two months prior, and moved into a new house with Jack. The nursery had been painted a bright green, ready for the baby, no matter what sex it was. Emily walked into the living room to see her husband sitting on the couch with a smile. "Well hello to you too. That's not the greeting I was expecting but I'll take it."

Emily sighed as she plopped down next to Hotch on the couch. She quickly slipped of her shoes and laid her head in her husband's lap, letting her maternity dress lay against her legs as she propped her ankles on the armrest. "That bitch told me I needed to come in again."

Hotch laughed as he stroked his wife's hair. "Honey, she's a therapist. She knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, just like my mother knows how to cook and clean without maids everywhere!"

Hotch smiled down at his obviously pissed wife. "Well, I can call you in sick for your next session. It's just for what happened with Jeremy and Priscilla, and from what I see, you're a lot better than you were."

"Thanks, I think."

"Em, it was a compliment."

"Well make it more obvious next time!"

Hotch sighed before bending over to kiss her forehead. "I hope that baby pops out of you soon."

Emily looked at Hotch above her before scratching her forehead. "Why?"

"So you're back to your normal, not hormonal, self."

"Hey!"

"Honey -"

"That was mean!"

Hotch sighed before lifting Emily's head. She sat beside him and put her head against his as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's say it this way. I love you, and I want to see that beautiful baby you've been carrying in you for the past nine months."

Hotch turned to see his wife's face when she didn't reply. "Emily?"

Emily slowly turned her head to him with wide eyes. "I think you just got your wish."

"What?"

"My water just broke."


	17. Chapter 17

Emily cringed and stifled a groan as another contraction hit her. She looked up as Hotch opened her door and began helping her out of the car. As she stood up straight, one hand on her stomach, the other in Hotch's, she tripped slightly over her husband's shoe. "Aaron!"

She quickly spun her head to see his fearful face. "Honey, I'm sorry… I-"

"Can you not see how much pain I'm already in? You tripping me on the way into the hospital will not make this baby come out any faster! Do you want me to suffer?"

Hotch didn't get the chance to answer as an EMT came rushing towards them with a wheelchair. "Ma'am, please get into the wheelchair."

Emily scoffed, but didn't get a chance to reply, as Hotch stepped in. "Please don't call her ma'am."

The woman tilted her head as Emily plopped down into the wheelchair with a sigh. "Why?"

Hotch gave her a worried look. "She's already in pain as it is and-" he was sadly cut off by his wife at the worst moment possible.

"Lady, I swear to God that if you don't get me in there and let me pop this fucking baby out, I will shove a pot roast through your nose! Get moving before I give birth on your shoes!"

The scared EMT rushed Emily into the hospital and down the maternity ward, with Hotch close behind. A bunch of nurses and a doctor surrounded Emily as the EMT helped her stand in her room. They got her into her hospital gown, and laid her on the bed, just as another contraction hit. Emily's groan made the nurses cover their ears, their heads beginning to throb. Hotch gave her a quick kiss on the head before starting his way out of the room.

"Aaron!"

Hotch turned to see a panicking Emily sitting on the bed, her hands covering her bulging stomach. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna call the team, our parents and Jessica."

Emily nodded and watched as Hotch pulled out his phone and headed down the hallway. Emily glared at the nurse that came by her side. "You touch me and you die."

…

Hotch began his journey back down the hallway after calling everybody. JJ and Reid had already arrived, and were waiting outside for everybody else. Hotch immediately froze when he heard his name being screamed and a groan that followed. He ran into his wife's room to see the doctor and nurses all surrounding her lower half, as she looked towards the ceiling. "Emily?"

A panting Emily turned to her husband and smiled before waving him into the room. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, while Hotch turned to the doctor. "What is it? Is the baby coming?"

The doctor nodded and he slipped his gloves on. "We need to hurry. You're going to be a dad."


	18. Chapter 18

JJ smiled as she saw Morgan and Rossi running towards her. She gave them both a hug before they moved onto Reid and she shot a look to the parking lot when her name was called. She stifled a laugh as Penelope came running in her nightgown, with a big fur coat and her pink highlights coming through her blonde hair. "Is it here? Is the baby here? Is Em ok? What about Hotch?"

"Garcia, calm down. The baby isn't here yet, and Emily is fine. Hotch is in the delivery room with her right now-"

"My girl is already giving birth!"

JJ and the others watched in amazement as Garcia ran past them and into the hospital. They watched as she ran up to the front desk, and knew the poor woman was soon going to be in trouble.

…

..

.

..

…

Emily pushed for the fourth time in that one mere minute. She barely heard the girlish squeal from her husband as she collapsed back onto her pillow with a groan, leaving a little space for his hand to move from hers. She laughed lightly as he flicked his hand, but it was quickly masked by a grimace as the next contraction hit her.

"Ok Emily, one final push."

Emily groaned as she began to push. "You said that last time!"

"I'm sorry, but the baby was breached so it was a little more difficult for-"

"Just get the damn baby out!"

Hotch grabbed his wife's hand, again trying to muffle his whimpers as she squeezed every bone. As Emily let out a huge breath and once again hit her pillow, a small cry filled the air.

"It's a girl."


	19. Chapter 19

Garcia and Morgan looked up to see Jessica and the Ambassador both walking through the hospital entrance, Jack clinging to Jessica's leg.

"How's Emily? Is everything ok?"

"Yes how's my daughter?"

JJ came up to Jessica and hugged her, before picking up Jack and kissing his cheek. She smiled down at the young boy snuggling into her chest, before then looking to the two worrying women. "Emily went in about an hour ago, and that's when Hotch called all of us."

When JJ felt a tug on her blouse she smiled down at Jack. "What is it, honey?"

"Is mommy giving me my little sister or brother now?"

Jack looked around the room once everybody laughed, then immediately jumped from JJ's arms and ran down the hall. "Daddy!"

Everyone turned to see Hotch picking up his son and give him a hug. Everyone raced over to him, giving hugs and kisses, before Ambassador Prentiss stared him down. "How's my daughter? How's the baby?"

Hotch smiled at his mother-in-law and gave her a kiss on her pale cheek. "Elizabeth, everything is perfectly fine. She just gave birth to my daughter." He smiled wider as he saw the smiles and shocked faces spread around everyone. "Come on, you guys get to see her now."

"We get to see her!"

Everyone laughed at Jack's enthusiasm as Hotch smiled and kissed his head. "Yes buddy, you get to see her."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily looked up from her daughter to see an enormous amount of people flooding her hospital room. She gave a tired smile to everyone as they surrounded her bed. "Hey."

Everyone gave her kisses on her head and cheeks, as she shifted her daughter in her arms. She looked up to see her mother smiling down at her. "Hi mother."

"Darling she's so beautiful. May I hold her?"

Emily nodded slightly and smiled as she handed her daughter off. Her smiled widened as Hotch squeezed her hand, and she looked up to the group.

"Em?"

She turned to see Morgan smiling at her. "Yeah?"

"What's her name?"

Emily wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at her sleeping girl in her mother's arms. "Everyone, meet Christina Elizabeth Hotchner. The goddaughter of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia."

She and Hotch watched as Derek and Penelope immediately looked their way. "Really?" Both let out a small chuckle at Derek's grin and the happy tears present in Penelope's eyes. "Yeah, really."

Emily laughed as both Penelope and Derek engulfed her and her husband in bear hugs, before she looked at her stunned mother. "Mom?"

"You really named her after your grandmother?"

Emily nodded, smiling up at her daughter. "Of course I did. Christine for grandma, and Elizabeth for you."

Elizabeth kisses the top of her daughter's head before looking down at her sleeping granddaughter. "Hi baby. I'm your grandma Lizzie. Always come to me if your mommy says no."

"Hey!"


End file.
